dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crazywarfire/Dishonored 2 idea
I discussed this in an earlier conversation and I thought I would actually bring up my ideas for a sequel to this great game. I am a writer who is still writing his first book and I think you may like my ideas. Note: This blog will update if I come up with a new idea. Gameplay It is essentially the same as the pervious game albeit, more weapons, more abilities and supernatural powers. Combat Combat is relatively unchanged with the exception of being able to use two of the same weapons (example; two pistols or a pistol and a crossbow). A.I. Is smarter also. Abilities *Blink - Same ability, different color (maybe green?) with a slightly farther range. *Bend Time - Same ability. The pistol will still hit the target anyway but bolts will just freeze mid-air and stay there until bend time ends. *Possession - You can now use weapons when possessed and confuse enemies. *Corrupt (new) - Turn your enemies into your allies. Upgrade 2 allows you to decide who they kill. *Tether (Somewhat new) - Pull your enemies towards you. Be aware, enemies have a slight chance to charge you. *Wind Blast - The same as the last game. Greater range and power. *Decimate (new) - Make your enemies suffer a long, excruciating demise. Upgrade 2 allows you to kill multiple enemies at the same time. Note; this ability can only be unlocked during the high chaos path. *Reanimate (new) - Bring dead corpses back to life and make them allies. Note; this ability can only be unlocked during the low chaos path. *Vitality - Same as the last game. *Blood Thirsty - Same as the last game. Second upgrade allows you to preform 3-chain kills. *Agility - Same as the last game. *Shadow Kill - Same as last game, animals also disintegrate (unless they did that in the first). Devouring swarms is removed due to no rats coming into play. Exploration Corvo is provided a home base and the world is now more open ended. You can explore around other areas and missions are started when you walk into the area in which it takes place at. Side missions are available at any time before starting the last four missions. Chaos The island (let's call it Argen) that Corvo visits is locked in civil war between the current ruler and a rebellious leader. If Corvo does an assignment that would non-lethally neutralize a rebellious leader or help break up a massive riot, chaos will be low and guards will not attack you unless they are attacked. If Corvo kills too much, starts riots, helps out the rebellion or just in general, choose a high chaos path, guards will attack you and rebellion members will follow you. Your chaos level dictates both the final four missions and how the final fight plays out. Characters Protagonists *Corvo Attano - The main playable character. *Antonio Setae - Corvo's guide to the island. Assigns main missions and provides Corvo his weapons and upgrades. *Anton Sokolov - Recurring character. Only appears if either the high (Emily survives) or low chase ending is chosen in the starting dialogue. *Piero Joplin - Recuring character. Only appears if either the high (Emily survives) or low chaos ending is chosen in the starting dialogue. *Daud - Recuring character. Only appears if the low chaos ending is chosen in the starting dialogue is chosen. Makes a very minor appearance. *Lord Benin - The ruler of Argen. Low chaos actions appease him. *Locke - Harniv's personal assistant. He gives Corvo his assassination targets which include both political and civilian enemies. Antagonists *Gregory Harniv - The leader of the rebellion. He was granted an Outsider's mark and uses his powers only to those who he feel have become corrupt. (If you've played Assassin's Creed, imagine him as the Griolamo Savonarola that was depicted in the second game). *Overseer General - This overseer wears heavy armor that covers his entire body leaving his identity unknown. Works with Harniv despite their conflicting interest. *Sofia Harniv - Gregory Harniv's daughter. Swords *Corvo's Blade - Similar to Corvo's folding blade. The blade is trigger mechanized and double bladed. The blade can open have the blade come out either side by pressing that sides respective button. *Antonio's Blade - Similar to Corvo's blade, Antonio has built a gun into the handle which retracts like the blade itself. *Harniv's Longsword - A very elegant design. Sharp as a razor. Can be used if Harniv is killed. *Guard Sword - Regular sword. Durable and lightweight. *Rebelion sword - Similar to Harniv's sword albeit, not as elegant and shorter. Noticeable decay. Dishonored 2 plot summary idea Corvo Attano (probably in his late 40s to early 50s) is on a ship traveling to Argen when the ship's captain says he recognizes him and talk about the rat plague in Dunwall and ask what happened to it. Here, you can chose the following choices that will summarize the previous games ending: *Dunwall has prospered since the plague was banished (Low chaos ending. More recurring characters from the last game). *We have grown into an unstoppable empire (High chaos. Emily is alive. Few returning characters). *Dunwall has fallen. It is nothing but a wasteland (High chaos. Emily is dead. No character reappearances). If options 1 or 2 are chosen then Corvo is there to either strengthen diplomatic measures and form an alliance with them or get them to join the empire. If option 3 is taken, Corvo is simply trying to escape. Corvo arrives at the docks to be greeted by Antonio (Kind of a combination between Piero and Havelock. Makes your equipment and sends you on missions.). Antonio leads Corvo to a hub that they will use for the duration of Corvo's stay. Antonio tells Corvo about the civil war going on while personally expressing that he knows that Lord Benin will win but he also wants to see if the Rebelion leader Gergory Harniv will win. Antonio tries to get an audience with Benin but is strangly declined. Corvo walks in anyway to talk to him. The Rebelion then assaults Benin. Corvo is able to hold off the Rebelion. Gregory Harniv teleports into the room. Corvo has a short fight with Harniv before Harniv forces Corvo to the ground. Before Harniv can deal a killing blow to Benin, Corvo tethers Harniv away from him who disappears. Benin is greatful and ask for Corvo's help in disrupting the Rebelion. Corvo accepts and Antonio is told to give him whatever he needs to dispose of the Rebelion. After returning to their hub, Antonio builds Corvo a new sword and equipment. Antonio ask Corvo to enter the market district to capture a Rebelion captain. Corvo can decided to; *Kill the captain (high chaos) *Capture the captain (low chaos) If killed, Antonio will show some disapproval but eventually say it was for the best. If capture, Antonio sends the captain to Benin for interrogation. Corvo is approached by Harniv who wishes to talk and not fight. Harniv reveals that he was also touched by The Outsider and wants Corvo to help him. He tells Corvo that Benin is corrupt and has been letting people who use their powers given to them by The Outsider rule parts of the island. Harniv disappears saying that it is Corvo's choice. Corvo is told that Sokolov and Piero (if alive) will be arriving to help (if they are dead, they will not even be mentioned). Corvo is then assigned to disrupt a massive riot going on in the courtyard. Corvo can either; *Non-violently break up the riot (Low chaos) *Kill most of the Rebelion members in the riot (Medium chaos) *Kill the guards (High chaos) If Corvo stops the riot either violently or non-violently, the guards will thank Corvo and Antonio will be impressed with his skill. If the guards are killed, Harniv appear and congratulate Corvo for his help. Antonio will be interested with the turn Corvo has taken. At this point, if Corvo has stayed on the path of low chaos, Benin will invite Corvo to his palace and personally ask Corvo to find and kill Harniv. If high chaos is chosen, Benin will disrespect Corvo and force him to find and kill Harniv. Either way, Antonio tells Corvo that there are two Rebellion that need to die. Antonio sends Corvo to find and kill an unknown noble women. If the low chaos ending was chosen at the starting conversation, Daud makes and appearance in this level and helps Corvo. If either high chaos endings are chosen, Daud does not make an appearance. Sofia Harniv, Gregory Harniv's daughter is the noble women. Corvo can either; *Confront her directly and fight her then killing her (high chaos) *Confront her and spare her (medium chaos) *Capture her and take her to Antonio (low chaos) If Daud is alive and you choose to confront her, Sofia will attempt to shoot Corvo only for Daud to step in and take the bullet. It is possible to save him if you can finish the fight in the right amount of time and get him help imminently. If Daud is already dead, Corvo will get shot but will not be fatally wounded. If killed, Gregory Harniv will raid the market district and kill everyone there in the name of his dead daughter (Massively high chaos). If captured, Antonio will attempt to kill Sofia himself before she persuades him to not. Sofia will then become an ally to Corvo. If Daud lives, he will say goodbye to Corvo before finally leaving. Antonio ask Corvo to report back to Benin's palace to discuss the final target before Harniv. After arriving at the palace, Benin will either lecture Corvo (high chaos) or beg him for more help (low chaos). Benin says that he has discovered the last target as his personal Overseer General. Benin will invite him down. The Overseer General will then be told to fight Corvo. If Corvo kills the Overseer General, Benin will be even more impressed with his skill. If Corvo knocks him out, Antonio will volunteer to finish him. Just then, Gregory Harniv will burst into the room and kill everyone with his powers besides Corvo, Antonio and Benin. If chaos was low, Harniv kick Corvo down and spit in his face. If chaos is high, Harniv will directly draw his sword and ask Corvo to help him finish this. This encounter can go one of five ways: *Corvo can side with Benin and kill Harniv. Benin will be greatful and forget Corvo's deeds if high chaos was taken. *Corvo can side with Harniv and kill Benin. Harniv will sit in the throne and state he will know do what is right. *Corvo can incapacitate Harniv. Benin will react the same way except he will order Antonio to execute him. *Corvo can incapacity Benin. Harniv will shake his head in disapproval then finish off Benin himself. *Corvo can decide to kill both of them. Doing this ensures that Argen is doomed. If Benin remains alive, Antonio then shoot him with a sleep dart, if Harniv is alive, Antonio will shoot him with a pistol causing Harniv to disappear into ashes. No matter the outcome, Antonio will reveal to Corvo that he was waiting for the right moment to take the throne for himself. He will state hat he wanted Corvo to join him but he felt he wasn't assertive enough to be his advisor (low chaos) or he could not trust him (high chaos). Antonio will knock out Corvo and escape. Corvo will wake up to either find Benin barely waking up Harniv emerging from the ashes or a note on the floor. Either or gives the location of Antonio and tells Corvo to kill them. If the note gives the instructions, it will be signed by an advisor to Benin. Corvo goes back to his hub to find Antonio. Antonio will reveal that he was granted the powers of the Outsider long ago. He will be immune to sleep darts and bend time. There is no non-lethal way to deal with Antonio and thus, Corvo kills Antonio. Endings Low Chaos (Dishonored 1) + Low Chaos (Dishonored 2) + Benin survives = Corvo finally gets Benin to form an alliance. Corvo returns to Dunwall and tells Emily of the mission. Emily hugs Corvo and the scene ends. Low Chaos (Dishonored 1) + Low Chaos (Dishonored 2) + Harniv survives = Harniv claims the throne and starts rebuilding Argen. Harniv tells Corvo that he has a lot to do to the island before he can join but says that he has his thanks. Corvo leaves Argen and tells Emily about the mission. Years later after Corvo has passed away, Emily visits Argen which has greatly recovered and finally forms and alliance with them. High Chaos (Dishonored 1) + Low Chaos + Benin survives = Benin agrees to join the empire. Corvo goes to Empress Emily and tells her of the news. Emily dismisses Corvo rather rudely. Scene ends with Emily looking over her balcony as warships leave the docks and an old Corvo at her side. High Chaos (Dishonored 1) + Low Chaos (Dishonored 2) + Harniv survives = Harniv tells Corvo he knows more about him that he thinks and ask him to leave. Corvo returns to Emily who tells Corvo that they will go to war and destroy Argen. Low Chaos (Dishonored 1) + High Chaos (Dishonored 2) * Benin survives = Benin ask Corvo to leave saying he has cause enough destruction to the city. Corvo returns to Dunwall informing Emily of the news. Emily leaves the room. Fast-forward a couple of years, Benin attends Corvo's funeral. Low Chaos (Dishonored 1) + High Chaos (Dishonored 2) * Harniv survives + Harniv awards Corvo as a hero and sends him back to Dunwall with a war hero's welcome and a letter telling Emily that the alliance has been cemented. High chaos + High chaos + Benin survives = Corvo leaves Argen and watches as riots break out and slowly devour the city. The scene ends with Benin alone in his study loading a pistol and committing suicide. High chaos + High chaos + Harniv survives = Harniv sends Corvo to Dunwall with a letter with high compliments of Corvo and and a letter that says they will join the empire and they are forever in their debt. The scene ends with Harniv personally shaking Emily's hand and boarding a ship with an old Corvo following. High chaos (Emily dead) + High chaos + Benin survives = Corvo is berated by Benin and told to be put to death, Corvo shoots Benin and claims the throne for himself. Eventually, only the rich civilians remain. High chaos (Emily dead) + High chaos + Harniv survives = Harniv splits his power with Corvo and the two rule Argen. The scene ends with Argen in another civil war as Corvo tries to usurp the rule from Harniv. The outcome of this war is uncertain. High Chaos (Emily dead) + Low chaos + Benin alive = Corvo is promoted to Benin's loyal bodyguard. The scene ends with Corvo burning Antonio's body and leaving into the shadows. High Chaos (Emily dead) + Low chaos + Harniv alive = Harniv gives Corvo his personal sword for helping him take control of Argen. Years later after Corvo has passed away, an old Harniv looks over his Balcony seeing the years of prosperity in Argen. Harniv smiles then walks back into the castle. Note: After getting this ending, Harniv's longsword becomes a usable weapon for the next playthrough and others afterwords. High Chaos (Emily Dead) + any chaos + Harniv and Benin dead = The city crumbles on its own foundations. Corvo is trapped on the island. The scene ends with Corvo's sword on the floor bloodied. Corvo is assumed dead but his true fate is unknown. Any chaos + any chaos + Harniv and Benin dead = Argen collapses and Corvo returns home lying to Emily that Argen was never even a real place. Assassination Targets and Kill Animations As with the last game, each time Corvo kills a target, a special animation will play. This time, each target has multiple animations. *Gregory Harniv - Combat kill: Corvo grab Harniv's arm then Impales Harniv in his chest. Corvo rips the blade out. Harniv stumbles backwards. If High chaos is chosen, he will mutter the words "You traitor," then lunge towards you. Corvo will counter him. The blade will fling out the other side then stab him in the back of his neck. Corvo will retrieve his blade and kick Harniv down. If Low chaos was followed, Harniv will drop his weapons and wall to the ground. Benin will grab Harniv's pistol and shoot him in the back of the head. Benin will say "good riddance" and throw the gun down. Blood will always pool around him. Stealth approach from behind: Corvo will get Harniv in a choke hold then drive his blade through the side of Harniv's neck. If Corvo kills Benin first then Harniv, Corvo will grab Harniv's head, drive the blade through his neck and then with a clean slice, perfectly decapitates Harniv. Antonio will state his amusement. *Benin - Combat kill: Corvo will grab Benin's neck. Benin will plead for his life, Corvo will say "Your reign ends now," then stab his blade through the left side of Benin's chest then throw him off the balcony. Stealth approach from behind: Corvo will impale the back of Benin's head causing the blade come out of Benin's mouth. Benin will collapse the the floor. If Harniv is killed first then Corvo decides to kill Benin, Corvo grab Benin by his neck, choke him then release his blade from the bottom end and impale it into his chest. Benin will grab the blade and attempt to pull it but Corvo will have the blade retract back into its handle. Antonio will clap with amusement. *Antonio - Corvo drives his sword into Antonio's neck. Antonio steps back grabbing his neck the laughs and falls to his knees. Antonio will step up with a small dagger attempt to stab Corvo. Corvo stabs Antonio through his stomach. Antonio falls to the floor once again and while laying down, says "Corvo. I knew you could. I just knew it," then dies. *Sofia Harniv - Combat kill: After defeating her, Corvo pulls Sofia from the floor, slits her throat then throws her against the wall. She slides down the wall, blood makes its mark on the wall while sliding. Stealth behind approach: Corvo truns Sofia around and stabs her in the waist then again in through the side of her neck throwing her down. *Overseer General - Corvo Impales the blade through an opening in the general's armor. The general grabs his inflicted wound then Corvo pushes the general down while he bleeds out. Should Corvo find a note on his bunk and read it, it will have a name of a corrupt offical that Corvo can either eliminate or non-lethally neutralize them signed by Harniv's assistant simply known as "Locke." These are the targets and their respective kill animations: *Lord Lexdon - Combat kill: Corvo will extend his blade from the front and impale Lexdon in the chest. Lexdon tries to pull the blade out then he will slice the blade out from his waist slicing Lexdon in half. Stealth from behind kill: Corvo slices down Lexdon's spinal cord killing him instantly. *Jacob "BlackWall" Weldocks - Combat kill: Corvo takes BlackWall's sword from him and drives both blades deep into BlackWall's torso. Corvo extracts his blade and leaves BlackWall's sword in him. Corvo's target falls to the ground. Stealth from behind: Corvo extends both ends of the blade and stabs on end into BlackWall's back, takes it out, then stabs the other end into BlackWall's chest. *William de Forti - Corvo slices Forti's arm before he can shoot Corvo then grabs his pistol and shoot him the the head causing it to explode. *Daud (Replaced by Curtis if Daud is dead) - Corvo blocks Daud's/Curtis' attack then stab his target through the from of his neck (if Daud is the target) or slice off the target's head (If Custis is his target). *Locke (If Corvo was tricked into kill Daud) - Locke will be stabbed thought he stomach with the blade coming out his back. Locke will look at Corvo with shock then Corvo will turn him around and hold him in a headlock and grab Locke's pistol and use it to shoot him in the head. Corvo will retrieve his blade while Locke falls to the ground. Conclusion Yes I know, the blog is long but these are my ideas for a second Dishonored game. I would like to know your opinions and if you could see this possibly being the next Dishonored story. This is not meant to be a fanon. Thanks for reading. Crazy out. 01:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts